Miserable
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Here lies an attempt at something completely out of my comfort zone. Inspired by "A Present For Spikey Wikey" by Nobody Else Has This Name, here is my take on a horror story, with many references to many different things along the way. Summary: After Spike is kidnapped by an insane pony, the mane six travel to try and rescue him before time runs out. Rated M for graphics!


Miséable

'Twas a dark and gloomy evening in Ponyville. Storms rounded up by all the Pegasi howled and ravaged the little town with all its might. Trapped in the Golden Oaks Library for the night were Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash.

"Why is it when we come at night, we arrive 'just' before a storm hits?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Rainbow Dash, a loyal, flashy, athletic, cerulean colored Pegasus, was often one for spending time with her friends, although she never seemed to enjoy being cooped up with them for an extended period of time, such as tonight.

"Well, if y'all Pegasus ponies hadn't brought us this here storm, then this wouldn' be uh problem, now would it." Applejack answered.

Applejack, a hardworking, honest, orange Earth pony, always loved being with her friends, just like Rainbow Dash, as long as her farm work was completed first. Though not proven to be "as athletic" as Rainbow Dash, she and Rainbow often test each others' athletic abilities, often times being evenly matched, until it comes to Rainbow and her wing power, then it becomes a one-sided battle.

"I don't mind this at all. It's always relaxing and refreshing being with good friends, even if we are stuck indoors." Rarity added.

Rarity, a posh, generous, eloquent, high-society unicorn, always a perfectionist, though she accepts the flaws everypony has. She's Ponyville's go-to pony for the latest fashion trends as well.

"I understand how Rainbow Dash feels, it must not be too 'fun' to be kept in the same area whilst flying but, nevertheless, I'm glad we could be together tonight. I'm ever so thankful for all your help in re-shelving these shelves. I don't know what I would've done without your help." Twilight thanked.

Twilight Sparkle, the "magical" one of the group, if you put. She's compassionate, loyal, optimistic; this list could go on and on and on, but you already know this.

The thunder roared outside loudly; the lightning ripped the sky in two. Howling winds at substantially alarming speeds to go along with the downpour, electricity was cut off. Twilight, alarmed at first, used her magic to light the surrounding close by area, looking for a candle to light up.

"Careful, darling!" called Rarity.

Twilight bumped into a shelf upon the caution. Shaking her head furiously to get rid of the stars she was seeing, she looked up. On the shelf were three candles, two of which fell over onto their sides. There was also a globe and a very worn out book entitled "The Art of the To-Do List" on the shelf as well.

Twilight lit the three candles up, then placed them in a triangular pattern around the room she and her friends were in. The candles barely lit the large, circular room, offering just enough light for everypony to see each others' faces. Thunder roared again as lightning bolts tore the sky into two pieces. Rainbow Dash took the opportunity being offered to tell one of her very frightening stories.

"Everypony gather round!" She started. "Time for a terrifying 'ghhhoooossssttt' story! Mwah ha ha ha!"

"Why not?" Twilight replied. "No harm in just one story."

"Y'all got a knack for dem stories, Dash!" Applejack added. "Let's here whatcha got!"

* * *

A lone little Earth pony was in. The midst of a jog, prepping herself for the upcoming Running of the Leaves. This pony was very athletic, much like Rainbow Dash was.

"Nice," this pony panted, "a new record! I'm sure to win the race tomorrow!"

She left for home shortly afterwards, dragging attention to her unfortunately.

"Trixie shall be sure to report this to the leader!"

This pony, named Janet, rushed on home quick as her hooves could carry her. She whizzed passed Sugar Cube Corner in a jiffy, showing her friends, BonBon, Lyra, and Derpy her incredible speed.

"Woohoo!" Derpy slurred. "Go, Janet!"

Lyra and BonBon just nodded their heads and grinned while looking at Derpy.

* * *

Janet was superiorly fast; much faster than the average pony. She arrived home in no time, closing and locking the door behind her. She went into her bedroom, closing that door and locking it as well. Inside her room was a little shrine to her heart's desire, her love, her most wanted, Spike, the little baby dragon assistant of Twilight Sparkle's. She idolized the dragon from afar, desiring to come clean about her true feelings for him.

She knew that he'd never fall for her, she truly did. She also knew that Spike idolized Rarity closely, often times letting her know how he feels. She knew she would never be with him, relationship wise, but she wanted him more than ever.

...and today, she was going to make him hers.

* * *

Janet bursted out of her locked bedroom, maniac look smothered on her face. The wicked sound of thunder and the bewildering look of lightning helped frighten her appearance, making her look like a total psychopath. She bolted out her front door into an unusually strong (and sudden) lightning storm, heading straight for the Carousel Boutique.

She rushed through the rain, which pelted her face as it came crashing down. Thunder and lightning were occasional occurrences as Janet stepped onto the property. She slowly went up to the door, pounding on it ever so roughly. A few seconds later, Sweetie Belle opened the door. Looking in to the demonic eyes, she very horrifiedly asked if she needed help.

"Oh-no. No, no, no, no, no...no. No, I don't need help." She crazily answered. "I just need to know, where is your sister? Your older sister, Rarity. Where is she? Where? Rarity...she's where? I need to know where she is. It's important that I know where she is."

Sweetie Belle stepped back, scared by Janet and her blabbering. She felt like Fluttershy does the majority of the time right now, cowering up until she laid flatly on the floor below her.

"Sh-she's o-over in th-th-the b-basement." She cowered.

"May I see her?" Janet continued, adding of tone of psychotic to her voice. "May I? I need to see her. May I see her? It's important that I see her!"

Sweetie Belle cowered in fear as Janet was pushing herself inside the shop. Finally, she had found enough courage to call out for her older sister. It wasn't a lot of courage, but it was there.

"R-Rarity!" She yelped.

She looked back at Janet, whom was nearing Sweetie Belle.

"Why, what's the matter? Hmm?" Janet was terrifying Sweetie Belle but had not noticed, or cared for that matter.

Suddenly, Rarity came up from her basement and dismissed Sweetie Belle, who hurriedly ran away as quick as her little hooves could take her. Rarity came over to the door and, glaring at Janet, started offering some assistance.

"Yes?" Rarity started. "How may I be of service to you?"

Janet looked menacingly into Rarity's eyes as the rain showered down her face. She pulled a knife from her back pocket and motioned towards Rarity, who tried shutting the door.

"You need to die!" Janet roared, stepping into the doorway to prevent it from being shut.

Rarity ran for her room in a jiffy, only to be slowed by her tripping over her precious fashion designs. She faced Janet and crawled away as Janet neared her.

"Heh heh heh," Janet menacingly laughed, "funny how the cause of your death will be by your own work!"

"No, please!" Rarity pleaded. "Have mercy on your soul!"

"Sorry," Janet replied, "all out of mercy!"

Janet then stabbed Rarity in the chest multiple times with the knife, each time she retracted it revealing more and more blood. She laughed insanely as Sweetie Belle watched in horror. Sweetie Belle squealed at the top of her lungs, which drove Janet into locating her. Janet stopped the brutal beating she gave Rarity and crawled over to Sweetie Belle, who was frozen out of horror and fear.

"Your turn!" Janet yelled as she stabbed Sweetie Belle on top of her head.

Janet pushed the knife into Sweetie Belle's head as far as it could go, then pulling it back out. She did this multiple times, leaving her brutally murdered as Janet dragged the two sisters into the basement and locking the door.

"With those two out of the picture, I can now have Spike all to myself!" Janet said as she left the Carousel Boutique, heading on over to Twilight's home.

* * *

"Why would you have the character in the story brutally and inhumanely kill Sweetie Belle and myself!?" Rarity questioned Rainbow Dash.

"Relax, Rare!" Rainbow Dash replied. "It's only a story!"

"That's still not nice..." finished Rarity.

"Are y'all messed up in the head?" Applejack questioned.

Rainbow Dash shot a mean look over at the hardworking pony. She rolled her eyes before answering the asked question.

"No, I'm not." She sarcastically replied.

Twilight couldn't help but crack a smile as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. She brought Spike closer in towards her, whom had fallen asleep prior to the story even starting. She understood quite well that this was only a story and that all of it was fictional, even if it was unusual and disturbing. She loved her baby dragon assistant very much and couldn't imagine a pony such as this to do what they were doing for Spike.

"Anyway," continued Rainbow Dash, "where was I?"

She held a hoof up to her chin, rubbed it, then "snapped" her hoof.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed. "Now I remember!"

* * *

Janet rushed over to Twilight's home in the hopes that the little purple dragon would be there. At Twilight's home, Janet was planning to take Spike and run off with him deep into the Everfree Forest.

The rain assaulted her face as she slowly made her way over towards Twilight's home and the Golden Oaks Library. She saw the giant oak tree in her sight and started nearing it. Looking at the door, Janet burst through it, frightening Spike, who was busy sweeping the floors and rearranging some books. She stared at him as he tried using the broom for protection.

"No need to be so on guard!" Janet said, revealing a tone of evil in her voice.

Spike cowered up in the corner as Janet neared him. He tried using the broom as his protection from her, but she ultimately knocked it aside and snapped it into two. Spike then tried breathing fire on Janet, to give her a warning, but as he opened his mouth, nothing came out. No fire came out from the baby dragon as he crept in towards the corner even closer.

"Wh-wh-what do y-you want?" Spike fearfully asked.

Janet lowered her head so that it was level with Spike's head.

"You." whispered Janet.

Janet grabbed the purple dragon and started making her way out the door, only to be stopped by Twilight stepping in from outside. She was away running some errands and had came back just in time to see the maniac pony trying to make a getaway with her precious assistant and friend.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed. "Where are you going with Spike?"

Janet pulled the knife out from her pocket and held it up under Spike's chin. Cautiously backing towards the door, Janet made her point clear what she was doing and what she would do.

"Anypony follows me, he dies!" Janet said as she left the Golden Oaks Library.

Twilight was left in a daze; befuddled and confused. She started following Janet, but wasn't too sure she'd be true to her warning and kill Spike, should anypony actually follow her. She waited a little while longer, then fled to go find her friends.

* * *

Janet dragged Spike deep into the Everfree Forest, close to where the Elements of Harmony were originally kept before Nightmare Moon returned.

Janet proceeded into the structure, which appeared as if it would collapse at any minute. She slowly walked through the halls of the structure, still dragging Spike along with her. They reached the end of a very long hallway and stepped into the room that was located at the end of it. Inside the room was some rope as well as an old chair. Janet grabbed the chair, placed Spike atop it, and then grabbed the rope, tying him down into the chair, making him unable to escape.

Spike struggled mightily to break free and run for his dear life, though it was no use. Janet smiled at his pointless struggling, for she knew that Spike couldn't break the tight knots she put in. If there was one thing she knew best, it was how to tie knots into ropes.

Spike sighed, then looked into the demonic pony's red eyes.

"What do you want with me!?" He shouted.

"Oh, nothing really," she replied, "no, nothing at all. Nope. Nothing at all."

"Then why have you brought me here?"

"I want you!" Janet screeched as thunder and lightning provided as an excellent background effect, kicking in at just the right time.

Spike shifted his head away as Janet neared him. They touched heads and Janet ran her hoof over the top of Spike's head, down his back, touching each of his spines on the way down. It felt weird, but she loved how it felt. Spike, on the other hand, was scared for his life, not only because he didn't really know this pony, but because he didn't know what she would do with him. Janet got back up, then turned and faced Spike.

"Now, the fun truly begins!" She laughed.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Janet was on the floor, sighing with relief. Spike, who was still tied to the chair, wore an awful look upon his face, not one of disgust, but one of fear and pain. Janet had just molested and raped Spike. Janet was fully content with how it went, even if the love of her life was tied up.

"See," Janet asked, still containing the menacing tone in her voice, "wasn't that just great?"

Spike said nothing as he stared up at the ceiling. He had just been violated and was never going to be the same ever again. Janet, whom had noticed the awkward silence, got up on her hooves and slowly neared Spike. Pulling the knife from her pocket, she motioned it towards Spike.

"I'll ask you again," she said, "wasn't that great?"

She held the knife above Spike, demanding an answer from him. Spike looked away from the ceiling into the cold red eyes that belonged to Janet. With a cross look on his face, he answered the question given to him.

"No," he stated, "it wasn't!"

"Very poor choice of words!" Janet said as she motioned the knife through Spike's tail, cutting it off.

Spike groaned and screamed in pain. Janet picked up the severed tail from the pool of blood that it was in and dangled it in front of Spike.

"Let's try that again," Janet assured, "wasn't that great?"

Spike looked away as Janet brought his disjoined tail closer to him. Janet held the knife above the kneecap of one of Spike's knees, once again demanding an answer, but an answer she wanted to hear. Spike gazed back into the Earth pony's cold red, soulless eyes and spat in them. Janet stepped back, rubbing the warm saliva out of them. It had burned the retina of the left eye, forcibly blinding her in it. She turned back at Spike and hustled over to him. Holding the knife above his left kneecap, she stared into his eyes.

"Hurt me," she started, "and I'll hurt you back!"

Janet then swung and drove the knife over and into Spike's knee, sundering it from his body. Spike screamed out in pain as he lost another body part involuntarily. He managed to gaze into the eyes of his captor, revealing a smirk on her face and a hint of regret in her eyes. The paroxysm was chastening, so Spike wailed out, in an attempt to release some of the convulsion, and hoping that he could be heard by somepony somewhere.

Janet gawked at Spike. She didn't want to hurt him and cause him discomfort, but he was forcing her to do it. She left Spike in the room, closing the door behind her as she went into another room. Spike, still hurt from his severed body parts, was losing blood at an alarming rate. He looked down and saw some more rope in front of him.

"If I can get that rope," he started, "I can tie my leg and stop the bleeding. But how am I going to get it?"

Spike looked around and saw no means of escape around him. Suddenly, the door opened back up and in came Janet holding some bandages. Janet still had an intimidatory look latched upon her face but offered to tie up Spike's leg and his used-to-be tail, stopping the bleeding. She stared vaguely into the dragon's little green eyes and told him-

"Next time, I won't be as nice!" Janet said, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Twilight and her friends, minus Rarity, rushed over into the Everfree Forest, hoping to retrieve Spike back from the maniacal pony that took him away. They mourned over the loss of their close friend, Rarity, and her little sister Sweetie Belle before starting the search. Nopony was sure who brutally killed Rarity, but Twilight said that it was safe to assume that the pony who dragon-napped Spike did this to Rarity.

"It's the only reason that makes any sense, whatsoever!" Twilight barked.

* * *

Janet bursted through the door into the room Spike was in, menacing look still attached to her face. Spike hissed and looked away as his captor was nearing him.

"How is my handsome little dragon doing today?" She eerily asked.

Spike looked at the Earth pony with such disgrace. Janet was losing her mind; her sanity...

...her life.

Janet's coat was fading away, an alarming item to any pony if this were to happen to them, her mane was falling off, bit by bit, and her sanity was fading, something nopony needs torn away from them.

Spike looked away and ultimately answered the pony's question.

"I'm...fine..." He said. He lied but what's spoken is spoken.

Janet did not pick up on the hesitation, the pause, or even the lie. She smiled as she walked up to Spike. Her walking ability has taken a hit since she began losing her sanity. She found it hard to walk and was now walking worse than how Derpy did, and she was cross-eyed.

Janet finally reached Spike and whispered something into his ear.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Spike asked, alarmed at Janet's words.

Let's be honest, words never hurt, they're just letters stuck together. The way they are pronounced make them sound like they hurt but truth be told, words don't hurt. However, these words Janet whispered to Spike sounded like they hurt; a lot, might I add.

Janet bent back over and whispered the same exact words, with the same tone, again to Spike.

"Your friends will come here and suffer the same fate Rarity did."

Spike knew that Rarity had dies, but not by who. He was hurt to lose the only pony he'd ever loved and started sweeping and rearranging the books back at the library as a sign of denial, knowing that it simply must not be true that his dear Rarity was gone forever.

Janet nodded her head and started setting some traps in front of the doorway and above it, for she knew that Spike's friends would be here very shortly. Using a rope, she tied a knot around the doorknob which, when triggered, would drop a very heavy boulder from the ceiling onto whoever stood in the doorway at the time.

"Your friends will suffer the same fate Rarity did!" Janet yelled out again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others arrived at the complex that was similar to what they arrived at for the Elements of Harmony.

"There's nowhere else to go!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Spike must be in there somewhere!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Come on, everypony!" Twilight said as they began rushing into the complex.

* * *

Spike heard hoofsteps coming from outside the door. Janet also heard them and grinned maniacally as she turned towards Spike.

"Here they come." She whispered to Spike.

Spike, whose mouth was tied up, tried breathing fire and burning off the ropes holding his mouth shut, but it was no use. The ropes were tied very tightly and he couldn't breathe in enough air to produce flames. Without another second passing by, the door to the room flung open, which triggered the trap Janet had set.

Twilight and the others hadn't known that there was a trap set in their positions and, without any sign, they were all crushed and/or trapped by the boulder.

Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy were all crushed to death by the boulder while Rainbow Dash had her wing caught, forcibly making her stationary. Pinkie Pie was also unfortunate, but not as unfortunate as the Twilight was; Pinkie's left hind hoof was crushed, causing her to lose an extreme amount of blood.

Janet looked up at the five as she watched them die and struggle to break free. She turned towards Spike, who had a terrifying look in his green eyes. Spike couldn't watch any longer as he shut his eyes tightly and motioned his head left. Janet noticed this and forced Spike to watch, holding open his eyes and turning the chair to the right.

Rainbow Dash watched as her friends all died, one by one. She struggled to pull her wing out from under the large, heavy boulder, though it proved pointless for her wing stood underneath still. Janet smirked, then left Spike and started nearing Rainbow Dash, slowly revealing the knife she had hidden away. Rainbow Dash noticed the knife and tried struggling to break free once more. Janet laughed evilly as she saw Rainbow Dash's pointless attempt.

"Now, you all shall die!" Janet articulated. She held the knife under Rainbow Dash's neck.

"What!?" Dash squealed.

"I'll have your head!" Janet shouted, cutting Rainbow Dash's head off.

The head hit the ground thereafter. Janet picked it up and dangled it in front of Spike.

"You did this!" She yelled insanely.

Janet then turned towards Pinkie Pie, nearing her in the process. Pinkie looked into the Earth pony's cold, maniac red eyes and started crying. She pleaded for Janet to let her go, but Janet wouldn't allow it.

"You must die, too!" She said, cutting off Pinkie's head.

Spike watched the whole thing in horror, unsure of whether or not he should believe it. All of his friends - his best friends that meant a lot to him - were killed by this, this monster!

Janet crept back towards Spike. Bending her head so that it was level with Spike's head, she whispered something sinister to him.

"Now, you're all mine..."

Janet then slowly corroded the knife into Spike's back, piercing his heart along the way. Spike, whose rope was removed from his mouth, then coughed up blood as his life was taken away from him abruptly. Janet brought Spike closer in towards her, holding him very tightly.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, my love." She whispered.

Taking the knife, she turned it on herself, penetrating her flesh, and tearing her heart into two. Using the last of her strengths, she kissed Spike on his forehead, and released a long, fulfilled sigh, releasing her soul into the world.

* * *

"And it's been told that her soul still roams the Earth, waiting for a new victim to claim!"

Rainbow Dash gave a long, evil laugh as she finished the story. Thunder and lightning sounded and showed in the background as she laughed. Twilight, Rarity, and even Applejack were huddled into a corner, frightened and terrified by the story. Twilight had found enough courage to say something after a very long, awkward silence loomed in.

"Um...g-good story, Rainbow..." Twilight squeaked.

"Thanks, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Yeah, what a great story." A new voice said. "Yes it was!"

The four friends looked around for the source of this new voice. They thought it came from Spike, but he was still sound asleep.

"That was a very good story about me!" The voice said again, laughing maniacally afterwards as thunder and lightning kicked in once more.

The four friends screamed and ran out the door to the library as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, back at the library, the pony who was talking to the four revealed themselves; it was Pinkie Pie!

"Nothing harmful about a good prank!" Pinkie Pie said, giggling in the process.

She then left the library in an effort to go find and calm her friends, humming to herself along the way.


End file.
